They Deserve It More
by GingerWholock
Summary: Set in the series 3 finale, when they are all sat around the table. Merlin thinks about everyone else who is there. Might write another chapter. Might not.


_Set in the finale, when they are sitting around the table. Merlin's thoughts on the others there, and his views on their characters._

_Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, it probably never will be. (Unless BBC gives it to me...please? Pretty please?)_

I looked around the table, at the others whose loyalty to Arthur has not strayed since this whole...issue has started. It's sort of like a family, not so much a happy family, but a family none the less. A family that will stick together through thick and thin. Everyone at the table deserves to be here, probably much more than myself.

Gwen is amazing, kind and will make a great queen. Her motherly nature makes her almost impossible not to like. To Arthur, her opinion is valued as high as any knights', maybe even more. Gwen and Arthur deserve each other, and I know that they love each other, and I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure that nothing comes between them.

Gaius is like a father to me, and I love him like one. He has the fatherly qualities (most of the time); strict but caring and always listening. Gaius always knows the answer, and what he doesn't realise is that a lot of us would be dead if it wasn't for him. When I first met him, he was a strange old man who forgets what day it is. Now he's a strange old man who I could never live without.

Gwaine is...Gwaine. A drunken hero. He always seems to show up when we need him, and we need him a lot. Gwaine is in a league of his own, albeit a strange league, full of drinking, taverns and fights. He brings something to the group, but I'm not sure what. It's something that we need, and something I will figure out before this is over.

Lancelot, the would-be knight. I like him, he's a good friend, and he knows that I have magic. The only small problem is the fact that he's still in love with Gwen, you can tell. He's doing very well, and him and Arthur are getting along fine. This may sound weird, but in a way I'm proud of him, and I'm more than happy that he is here with us. Thank the gods he came when he did, otherwise, like with many others, we wouldn't be here.

Along with Lancelot, Percival came. I don't know much about him, but the way he joined us and just accepted the role in the group obviously saves something about his character. I think he will play a valuable part in the team. His strength saved us, and for that alone we owe him our lives.

Elyan is Gwen's brother, and like Percival, I don't know much about him. From what I've seen so far, I'm sure he is heading for a great future. Well, that depends what happens now. I can't really say, well, think, any more. I'll have to get to know him more.

Sir Leon has got to be one of my favourite knights. He has always been loyal to Arthur and the King, and doesn't act like I'm a piece if dirt on the bottom of his shoe, unlike some of the other knights. We need people who can fight, and Leon can fight. He is another person we need in the group.

I look to my left and see Arthur giving a speech, giving hope. He is still that royal, demanding, arrogant prat that he met all those years ago, who doesn't know how to do up his own boots. But if you look past that royal façade, and look at all the things he has done, you begin to see the real Arthur. The Arthur that is brave, respectful and you see his natural ability to lead. On those extremely rare occasions, you no longer see a prince. You see a king.

Arthur's finished his speech now, he says that he's going to do something his father would not approve of. He tells Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan to kneel, I know what's happening. One by one, Arthur's sword gracing each of their shoulders, they are knighted. I smile, it's a moment they should be proud of. They all deserve it.

Later that night, I was talking to Lancelot, when he said I should have been the one knighted. I deny it, I would never want to be knighted. Why would I? Everyone who was knighted deserved it, probably much more than myself.

_So, what do you think? I tried to emphasize Merlin's modesty, and I don't think I did very well getting into his character. Any advice will be taken in, this is the type of writing I need to approve of. Thankyou for reading. :)_


End file.
